


When it all comes well (you realize it was worth the risk)

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, M/M, OT3, Post Shakir GP, Soft Drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: A dream podium for Esteban, Lance and Checo... And a big opportunity to forget the bad times, forgive the mistakes and start over.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Esteban Ocon/Sergio Perez/Lance Stroll, Esteban Ocon/Sergio Pérez, Sergio Perez/Lance Stroll
Kudos: 8





	When it all comes well (you realize it was worth the risk)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late with this but it's ben a hell of a week and still... I hope you enjoy it♥

Lance was satisfied, but not entirely happy. Although that podium was very difficult, and he was closer to losing it than to keeping it during the race, he couldn’t help thinking that -even if he had made so many mistakes- he could have won.  
But above it all, a podium is always welcome, especially if it’s with his teammate, someone he loves and admires as much as Sergio, even if the other one doesn’t see him the same way.

And together with Esteban! Without a doubt the best thing of all was that his best friend achieved his first podium in Formula One and he got to share it with him.

 _"We'll celebrate later, right?"_ He whispered in his ear as he found himself in an embrace full of emotion and euphoria. _"Bon sûr, chèrie"_

It was almost two o'clock in the morning already, but the night was young and everyone whose race was good, took the chance to celebrate. So Lance was not surprised to run into his mate in the hotel corridor, looking very attractive with his hair pulled up and a shirt buttoned down to his chest.

─Lance, I was just coming to find you!

The youngest received the hug and the pat on the back with some surprise. He thought Sergio wouyld already drunk, celebrating with the team at that hour.

─Baby, I ran out of bottles in my minibar. Let's go to your room for a few drinks?

─Uh, I can't. But I’ll give you my key so you can take whatever you want.

─Come on, the best race of the year deserves to be celebrated.- Lance sighed.

─Ugh, it's just...Este.

─I don’t understand. - said Checo, bowing his head a little, but still smiling.

─I was supposed to meet Esteban, he also invited me to celebrate, and I don't want to leave him alone. His team isn’t hanging out with him.

─Well bring him along! – Okay, he definitely didn't expect that.

─I don't know, you guys are already getting along?

─Of course we do. The past has been trodden on. Invite him over, baby.

Lance was not convinced, although he knew that Sergio and his friend didn’t hate each other, things seemed to be uncomfortable. They barely mentioned him in their talks, and every time he wanted to talk to his friend about Sergio, Esteban would look away and change the subject, or shut him up with kisses. That surprised him at first, but it didn’t bother him at all.

He went to the Frenchman's room and he received him with a big hug, but without wearing a T-shirt.

─Are you coming in?

─Actually, I wanted you to come to my room.

─Oh, I thought we'd stay here and... You know.

─It was the plan. But Checo wants to celebrate too and he said to join us in my room.

─He said what? -Said the Frenchman opening his eyes wide. Lance laughed.

─To drink something, silly.

─Y-Yes, but still it's... unexpected.

─I know, it seemed strange to me too, but he seems fine with you, and I know you don't hold any grudge, come on.

─Ugh, I don't know. It's just... There's something I didn't tell you. Come in for a moment.

They came in and after closing the door, the youngest one sat on the bed while the other one walked around the room looking for a shirt and explaining the story.

─It was our last race as partners and I was broken and sad... and angry. Because he took me out of the race so many times and I deserved to stay on the team! That night I went to his room to get even. I shouldn't have done it but...

─But?

─I kissed him.

─What?! Hell but... Isn’t that good? I thought you hit each other or something.

─But aren't you angry? -asked Esteban with some doubt. Lance put one of his arms around him.

─No, dude. But I need to understand how it happened.

─I insulted him and pushed him. He insulted me and pushed me. I started to cry, and he told me to calm down. But I kept hitting the cushions, the curtains. He stopped me, and when he held me so close, I kissed him. Seconds later he let go of me and told me to leave, that I was just a daring brat and that I shouldn't stop humiliating myself. So I got out of there.

─That was horrible.

─Yes. I mean, I'm not angry. I acted impulsively and what I did wasn't right. But you think he forgave me?

─It's probable. Let's go, and as soon as he does or says something, we'll leave and go back to our business.  
Esteban nodded and took the hand that the other was offering him, and then went to the Canadian's room.

─Hey Esteban, I'm glad you came! - Sergio said, reaching out with his arms wide open when he saw them arrive, just a bit tipsy for the drinking.

─Same,uh congratulations. I really wanted you to win. - he said hugging back, but without letting go of Lance's hand. The older one noticed.

─Oh, I didn't know you two were a thing. - he said ashamedly.

─Oh, well…- Esteban started.

─We're not a couple! We are something like, ugh. The point is, I don't care that you guys kissed. -Lance rushed in, covering his mouth after he said that.

─Lance! -said Esteban, blushing. Sergio froze for a few moments.

─Did you tell him?

─Yes, I trust Lance everything. And he won't say anything. Don't be afraid of your weakened masculinity. - said the Frenchman defensively.

─It's not that, it's just... I didn't think you would tell him, we were both very stupid and I guess... I must apologize for that. I shouldn't have made you cry.

Esteban looked down. Lance squeezed his hand.

─Esteb...?

─I guess I'm sorry I trashed your room. And sorry for kissing you.

─About the first thing, don't worry. As for the second thing, just ask first. -he said with a wink.

─What!?

Esteban froze, Sergio giggled a little.

─I wouldn't mind if you kissed me again. Let's leave the grudges behind, shall we? I think our sporting rivalry never allowed us to get close as people. And I would really like to... get closer.

─I-I don't know what to say. - he said, looking at him.

─Say yes. -Said Lance, who was right behind him. Sergio also looked at him. ─I understand, you two obviously have something pending. I'll see you later, okay?

The youngest was about to leave but Sergio stopped him. He grabbed his waist and pulled him up near Esteban and himself.

─And who said you were leaving and not celebrating? I invited both of you.

─Yes, but... -Lance couldn't finish the sentence when the Mexican's other hand caressed one of his cheeks. And Esteban took his hand to attract his attention and arched his eyebrows suggestively.

─But..? - asked Sergio, already inches away from his face.

And then Lance sent everything to hell and gave him a kiss, which was pleasantly reciprocated by his mate.

Seconds later, Sergio parted and turned his gaze to Esteban, who joined the party and also joined his lips to the other two.

None of the three would have imagined that after having raced so regular, they would have reached the podium together.

Nor would they have believed that after so much rivalry, the three of them would be sharing a kiss, and celebrating in a luxurious hotel room together.

But 2020 itself was a year full of surprises, and Sergio –remembering that interesting talk with the Red Bull people- hoped that there would be more to come.


End file.
